


[Podfic] Pizza Doodles

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It would be funny, she said, if they put something weird in the 'additional instructions' section." Merlin's accidental relationship with a stranger working at the pizzeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pizza Doodles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pizza Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466988) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> Read for the Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang 2015.

(header by LunarFlare14)

 

 **Duration:** 7:51

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6gb8w1miwxbxtj6/Pizza_Doodles2.mp3)(7 MB)

Click to stream the file.


End file.
